Chelli Lona Aphra
Doctor Chelli Lona Aphra is a Galactic Archaeologist and a former ally of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. She first appeared in the comic series Star Wars: Darth Vader published by Marvel Comics, and is the star of her own spin-off comic. Personality Aphra is morally bankrupt. Her endless fascination with rare or dangerous droids makes her disregard anyone who might get in the way of obtaining her goal. Despite her darker traits, she's ironically a person who can see the brighter side in most situations, usually responding with some variation of a comedic retort. When she first meets Darth Vader, she displays awkward and fanatical behavior around him, being a "fan of his work", although she later calms down when being in his presence. Biography Aphra was born shortly before the Clone Wars began. When she was young, her Mother separated from Aphra's father, and she took her to live on the frontier, for a "spiritual existence" on a forest planet. During a crisis involving the Separatist Alliance, Raiders came to Aphra's home and killed her mother, whilst Aphra hid in a cave. By the time of The Battle of Yavin, Aphra had obtained her doctorate in Droid Archaeology, and worked as a hired hand with those who would require her assistance in droid related matters. She also had a relationship with Sana Starros, the supposed wife of Han Solo. She was secretly hired by Darth Vader to build for him an army of Commando Droids, so he could prove his worth to The Emperor after being upstaged by an Imperial doctor who genetically made lightsaber wielding warriors. In return, Vader activated two droids in Aphra's possession, 0-0-0 and BT-1, both formerly imperial droids that were deactivated for their murderous personalities. Aphra and the two droids would join Vader on his quest to find the pilot who flew the X-Wing that destroyed the Death Star. She would later enlist a group of Bounty Hunters to steal resources from the Empire, which of the team of hunters included the Wookiee bounty hunter, Black Krrsantan. She was later captured by the Rebel Alliance during a confrontation between Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, and was put in one of their prisons. While there, she reconnected with Sana Starros, and helped Leia Organa navigate through the jail when it had been taken over by a traitor to the rebellion. After the Rebel Jail incident, Aphra fled to a desolate planet, fearing what Vader's actions would be if he were to find out about the Rebel Jail. 0-0-0 and BT-1, under orders from Vader, tracked down their old master, and brought Aphra back to Vader, just in time for his confrontation with Doctor Cylo, the Doctor who has pushed him out of his Imperial position. After Vader successfully defeated Cylo, he then went to dispose of Aphra, pushing her out of an airlock. Vader didn't find out that before she could die, a ship piloted by 0-0-0 caught her. Regaining consciousness, she set a new course for herself, her two droids, and the Wookiee Bounty Hunter who stuck around with her. After surviving her murder attempt from Darth Vader, Aphra tried to pick up her life before meeting the Sith Lord, trying to make her way in the universe. Along with 0-0-0, BT-1 and the Wookiee bounty hunter Black Krrsantan, Aphra searched for rare artifacts and tried to avoid the Empire whenever they both came into contact. Trivia *Aphra was first introduced in Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III, and rose to a level of popularity to the point where she was given her own solo series after the Vader book had ended. *She has been described by her creator, Kieron Gillen, as a "dark mirror image of Indiana Jones". This is reflected by her occasional utterances of quotes similar to those from the Indiana Jones film series. Navegation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Mercenaries Category:On & Off Category:Minion Category:Titular Category:Pawns Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Perverts Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists Category:In Love